Bots
El término Bots en League of Legends se refiere al oponente controlado por computadora (IA - Inteligencia Artificial) disponible en juegos personalizados y partidas Cooperativas vs. IA. Los bots pueden tener "introducción", "principiante" o "intermedio" IA. Los bots de introducción no están disponibles para usar en juegos personalizados y son exclusivos de Cooperativas vs. IA, así como algunos campeones de bot no se pueden elegir en juegos personalizados mientras están disponibles en cooperativo vs. IA. El 24 de enero de 2012, se anunció que el sistema de bots se expandiría con más bots, mejor inteligencia y disponibilidad en Crystal Scar. El 1 de febrero de 2012, se lanzó el sistema."The New Bots have Arrived!" El 15 de abril de 2014, se lanzó una actualización de la IA del bot, mejorando principalmente la evaluación de amenazas y la capacidad de esquivar disparos de habilidades, así como la actualización de las compilaciones de elementos utilizadas."Making a More Human Bot" En parche 6.3 y 6.4 Riot agregó más bots a la lista de botsNew AI was announced. ahora disponibles solo en modo cooperativo frente a IA, que estaban temporalmente disponibles para elegir en juegos personalizados en el servidor PBE. Nunca se ha implementado en los servidores en vivo. Bots disponibles 61 de 145 (42.07%) campeones están disponibles como bots. ;Cooperativas vs. IA and Juegos Personalizado * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Cooperativas vs. IA solamente (no disponible en Juegos Personalizado) * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Invasión * * * * * }} ;Odisea: extracción * * * * }} ;Tutorial * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Doom Bots as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as }} Bots eliminados 17 de 145 (11.72%) campeones ya no tienen soporte de bot. Los bots se eliminan de los grupos de bots cuando un campeón recibe un nuevo trabajo o contienen errores que hacen que los bots sean inutilizables. A continuación se muestra una lista de bots eliminados: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Missing Bots 83 de 145 (57.24%) campeones no tienen soporte de bot. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Tutorial Bots En el antiguo tutorial eliminado solo luchas contra un Bot. En Tutorial Parte 1 lucharás contra Bot, Bot, Bot, Bot y Bot. En tu equipo están (según tu campeón elegido) Bot, Bot, Bot, Bot y Bot. En Tutorial Parte 2 lucharás con Bot, Bot, Bot and Bot against Bot, Bot, Bot, Bot y Bot. En Tutorial Parte 3 lucharás con Bot, Bot, Bot and Bot against Bot, Bot, Bot, Bot y Bot. Bot playstyle Runas Los bots principiantes e intermedios usan 1 de 4 conjuntos de runas predeterminados. Objetos En esta tabla puedes ver qué compilación de elementos usan los bots. Los bots siempre usan las mismas compilaciones. ;Grieta de invocadores Orden de clasificación de habilidades En esta tabla puedes ver en qué orden los bots clasifican sus habilidades. En los niveles 6,11 y 16, los bots siempre actualizan su versión definitiva (excepto Bot). Trivia * Todos los bots pondrían un en el pasado"Now AI places wards on PBE", pero ya no está implementado. * En la primera parte del Tutorial, puede atravesar paredes con su habilidad definitiva . * En la primera parte del Tutorial, siempre la usará y ignora la lógica de lo normal . * no puede usar . Esta habilidad no tenía una opción activa antes de la actualización. * actualizará su primero en el nivel 16, pero en Twisted Treeline la mejorará en el nivel 1. * no puede usarla . * Solamente puede usar un . Lo usará para su . * Riot creó exclusivamente un para el nuevo tutorial. No lo implementaron para partidos normales. * Los bots en Summoners Rift siempre van al centro de la base al principio, pero los bots en Twisted Treeline no lo hacen. * Solo los Bots en Twisted Treeline pueden usar . * Algunos Bots usan diferentes construcciones de habilidades basadas en el mapa. * En Treeline retorcido: no hace nada si su salud es inferior al 50%. * En Treeline retorcido: y puede ir AFK si están en el equipo rojo. La razón de esto es desconocida. * tiene un error raro que siempre le permite enviar spam a su Q. Ya no se moverá ni usará otras habilidades. * a veces correrá en la torre sin un minion. * En Treeline retorcido: no puede usar su Ultimate. Respuestas Cooperativas vs. IA References de:Bot en:Bots fr:Bot zh:Bot